Why You Should Accept A Friend's Request
by Anoriel Thiliedis
Summary: AU. Mirajane asks Lucy to substitute for her in her flower store. Lucy agrees, unaware that one of her clients might bring something more into her life. Inspired by a real-life event. Cover photo found in Google Images.


**A OneShot I thought of yesterday, so it may be a little raw, but I couldn't wait to finish it and post it here.**

**I am on the verge of finishing the edition of ATN (FINALLY!) and then I'll move on to other stories, too. I know I _need to _update them.**

**But for now, enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Why You Should Accept A Friend's Request**

* * *

Sitting over a book, Lucy took a deep breath, marveling at the amazing smell again.

Her friend, Mirajane, asked her to take care of her flower store for that day. She was going away to a conference in another town, so she would either have to disappoint some people who wanted to buy flowers, or leave the store in trusted hands, as she had put it. Lucy was hesitant at the beginning, but Mira promised there would be little clients, and so far she was right.

Lucy ended up accepting the request. She'd come the day before to be shown around the petit place and felt instant relief; it seemed she would do just fine. The greenery was relaxing and Mira showed her to her staff room where she kept books, a fridge, and a sofa. _If you ever need a break_, she said. Lucy's worries evaporated and, in the morning, she came back as if it were a place she was completely at ease at. Moreover, she loved the smell of flowers, but she couldn't imagine working there every day; it could only go one way or another: she would either begin to hate the overwhelming odor or she would get used to it.

There was still an hour left till she was supposed to close up; the clients so far were either in a hurry, or overly talkative. One man —in his sixties, she estimated— was trying to invite her out, but, fortunately, it turned out that he was only joking.

Sitting alone, she easily got bored, so she had gone for a book from Mirajane's collection. Of course, most of those were romance books with elements of erotica. She chose one with the least embarrassing title and sat behind the counter, making herself comfortable. But, she had to admit, she could see the appeal of it. There was action, there was drama, there was romance and, naturally, sex. Mira was like that, she was a sucker for anything love-related.

Her reading was interrupted by the sound of bells, which meant someone entered the store. She groaned internally; she reached a point where the action was thick and wanted to at least finish the sentence before she served the client. Unfortunately, it was quite a long one, so when the incomer stopped right in front of her, she raised her hand in a STOP sign and finished the offending line as fast as she could.

Having done it, Lucy closed the book and only then did she raise her head to look at the newcomer.

And her smile froze, along with an apology she wanted to offer.

The man in front of her was intimidatingly handsome. He was wearing a crooked grin and was watching her with sheer interest. His blond hair was falling into his eyes a little, and he wore an earring in his left ear. He was tall and seemed oddly misplaced in the small flower store. Almost on their own, Lucy's eyes slid below his face. His shoulders were broad and visibly sculpted. His hands were hidden in the pockets of his leather jacket, but even then it was clear as a day he was a very well built male specimen.

She blinked and prayed she did not blush too much. She would love to keep some dignity. Heavens knew she stared at him like a drooling teenager already. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Hi. Now that I have your attention," He started teasingly. Even his voice was making her skin tingle. "I'd love twelve red roses, the most beautiful you have. And then I'll be out of your hair, and you can continue reading that tacky book you chose over me."

"It's not mine." She mumbled, but he heard her anyway and snorted. "For real, I found it here. The owner is very romantic—"

"And yet you chose to read the sentence till the end before you so much as looked at me."

He was teasing, she knew, but she felt really silly at the moment. "Yes, I don't like leaving things unfinished. Sorry about that, by the way. Now, the roses, right away."

"I was worried there wouldn't be any flowery open at this hour." He started small talk when she stepped from behind the counter and went to take the flowers out. He observed her and when she was turned away from him, gave her a once over with an appreciatively cocked brow. She was wearing a short dress, tightly hugging her body which lacked nothing at all. He could not help himself and eyed her long legs when she bent to pick up the whole bucket with red roses. She stood up and panted:

"We're open an hour longer."

"And thank heavens for that."

Lucy knew he was watching her every move, but tried to act naturally. She brought the bucket onto the counter and started picking the most beautiful and fresh roses. The man was still staring. To distract him, she asked conversationally:

"So, a big date?"

"Huh?"

"The roses. Twelve." She pointed out. "It means _I love you_ or _Be mine_."

"Right. Well. Maybe… But I had the months we've known each other in mind. Twelve. A whole year." He scratched his head. "I want to surprise her. She's supposed to be on a girl date and is not expecting me."

_Pity_, Lucy thought. But _of course _he was taken, every man like him already was.

"She's so lucky."

He visibly preened at the compliment before he asked: "And you?"

Lucy paused. "What about me?"

"Do you get flowers often? Surely, such a beauty is drowning in flowers from her boyfriend." The man said casually, but she could see he was choosing his words carefully, with a purpose.

She considered the question. Should she play this game? _Oh, hell. Why not._

"I never got any flowers, actually." She decided to be honest.

"What?! How is that even possible?"

She shrugged. "It just never happened. But I'm not depressing over it, promise."

"Well. If it depended on me," He said slowly. "you'd never be left wanting."

They smiled at each other and Lucy could feel the atmosphere shift. Which was ludicrous, she was seeing him for the very first time in her life. And yet… There was some tension, which she could easily identify as chemistry on the verge of sexual. But he already had someone. He was off-limits. So, she would not act on it. She shall remain neutral and mature about it. Thus, she started packing the roses into paper.

"Thank you."

"So, I take it, your boyfriend is a shit one?"

She almost laughed. He was fishing for information now and was not even hiding it. "A non-existent one is always a shit one."

"Oh." If possible, his sight bore into her even more.

To distract herself this time, she cleared her throat and stated simply: "Alright. It'll be 48 euro."

"By card, please."

He paid and took the roses, then looked at her one last time.

"Here you are." Lucy said.

"Thanks. I'll definitely come back." He winked at her.

"Mira will be happy. But you won't find me, I'm just doing her a favor and am substituting for today." Lucy tilted her head.

He stopped, eyed her again and only then nodded and turned to leave.

_Yeah, Mira should be happy. She will have a lovely sight of his tight ass when he's leaving the store._

* * *

An hour later, Lucy cleaned up the place and turned off the light. After the man left, she was all alone till the end. In a good mood, she hummed to herself and stepped out, the keys in her hands. She locked the door, happy to go home.

Yet, when she turned and started descending the closest stairs onto the street, a car came and stopped right next to her. Surprised and a little spooked, she intended to walk faster and escape before she got kidnapped or killed.

Yet, she dared one last glimpse before she fled; and she gasped. The man coming out of the car made her stop in her tracks.

The handsome man from before was right in front of her in a heartbeat. Moreover, he seemed both peeved and excited. Lucy blinked at him, shocked.

"Mister? But your date—"

"I surprised her, alright." He huffed, stuffing his pockets with his fists. "She failed to mention that the girl friends were actually a man taking her out, and the man she's been sleeping with behind my back for a while."

Lucy was aghast. "This is despicable. I am so sorry."

The man looked at her as if expecting pity, but found only compassion.

"I am not. If she were the one, I wouldn't—" He stopped and frowned, apparently catching himself on saying too much too soon.

A moment of silence passed between them. They stared at each other, breathing unevenly.

"But why are you here?" Eventually, the woman inquired gently.

"Can't you tell?" Suddenly, his eyes softened and his frown disappeared. "We spent five minutes in each other's company, and yet you never left my thoughts afterwards. I must say, it's not often that someone captivates me so."

She gulped. She could have expected anything _but_ that. "I—"

"You cannot deny there was something in the air between us." He pointed out and Lucy said nothing, fully aware of that he was right. "It rarely happens that there is a connection within the first moments of acquaintance. I'd like to give it a chance."

"But, but you had—"

"A girlfriend?" He said hotly. "Do you think I would flirt with anyone else if she were the one?"

"No." The woman chewed on her lip and then smiled tentatively. "But I think I'd like to give it a chance, too."

"So, really, I should actually _thank_ my now-ex." He snorted and then cleared his throat. "Oh man, we don't even know each other's names. Let me fix that. I am Sting. Nice to meet you,…?"

"Lucy. I'm Lucy." She answered quickly and took his hand. He smirked and gallantly brought her hand to his lips. A shiver went down her spine. So, coyly, she added. "And the pleasure is mine."

His eyes glinted. "We shall see."

"So…"

"So. I have an evening off. A whole posy of beautiful roses. And a reservation at an excellent restaurant for two. Say, Lucy…" Sting grinned, tasting her name in his mouth. "How about we have our first date right now?"

"Now?" She squeaked. "But I look like shit! I was here the whole day, working, and I'm hardly dressed for a great restaurant… I mean, look at me…"

"I _am _looking at you and I say you're perfect for our date." He told her seriously.

Lucy blushed. "Alright."

Sting grinned. "Awesome. Hop in."

Ignoring her mind that was yelling at her not to do that —after all, he was a stranger and getting into a car with one usually ended up with a corpse— and sat in the front seat. She looked around. The car was rather luxurious. Before she could inspect it, Sting sat down next to her and smirked at her.

"Alright?"

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "Do you do that often?"

"What?"

"Dump one girlfriend and go for another woman within the time period of an hour?"

He laughed awkwardly. "No. It's the first time ever. I've never acted so rash before... And, truthfully, I'm shocked you _agreed_ to go out with me."

Lucy looked like she wanted to say something else, but she settled for: "So, what's the place?"

"It's called _Saveur Magique_. In French, it means—"

"Magical flavor."

Sting eyed her with slight surprise. "You speak French?"

"Yes." Lucy winked. "I take it, you do as well."

"Right. My family is partly French, so it's a must for me."

"Really?"

The conversation went on and Lucy felt more and more at ease with the man. They left the car a few streets away from the restaurant and had a stroll to it.

In the restaurant, their waiter was French apparently and learned they both spoke French quite soon. His ecstatic reaction and description of English as _vile_ was met with understanding, but the blondes were forced to use that language to order their food. They talked, and talked, and talked about everything and nothing, getting to know each other. Whenever she talked, the man was listening carefully, soaking in every word, every syllable. Then he was sharing something with her and she was listening to him as if her life depended on it. He was such an interesting person, he saw so much and did so much. And she wished to know everything about him.

"So, if you're not working with the flowers, what do you do?" Sting asked after they ate the main dish and drank almost the whole bottle of wine.

"Ah, I'm just a simple writer. But, truthfully, I don't really have to work." Lucy lowered her voice. "I, I used to be a heiress. And even though my family lost much, there was a lot left still. I should be quite comfortable if I choose to have a year or two off."

"A writer?" Sting cocked a brow. "What have you published? Maybe I've read it."

"Ah, no, I don't suppose so…" She blushed. "Unless you're into romance and fantasy."

"Try me."

"_Golden Phoenix_."

He gaped at her. "That was you?"

"You read it?!"

"Well, sure, it was a good book." Sting made a sheepish expression. "True, I was _made _read it, but I have to admit it was way better than what I expected."

"Gee, thanks." Lucy laughed.

"And wait, an heiress?"

"Not anymore. But yup." She turned her head, facing away from the man. She stirred the wine in her glass. "Go on. Make fun of me or something."

Suddenly, he took her free hand into his and squeezed, making her head shoot back towards him.

"Why would I?"

"People usually do."

"I won't." He swore. "Besides, I'd have to be a complete hypocrite."

"Huh?"

"I don't know your last name, but… mine is Eucliffe." He confessed with a small grimace.

"Eucliffe! I know your name." Her eyes widened. "And I know what happened to your—Um. Excuse me."

"Yeah."

"I am Lucy Heartfilia." She whispered and squeezed his hand back.

"Fuck me." He whistled.

"I'd say," Lucy laughed unexpectedly. "we're a match made in heavens. Our families would surely be delighted by the acquaintance. And our mutual interest in each other."

"Oh, surely."

They shared a private laugh and Lucy looked at their joined hands in wonder. Misreading her gaze, the man tried to take his hand back, but she held on it even tighter.

"I don't mind." She blushed.

"You know, for an heiress, you're blushing an awful lot." Sting smirked.

"You think I don't know that." She snapped.

"It's adorable."

"Stop!"

"I find you adorable." He said seriously. "And amazing. And I am so fucking happy you were substituting today for your friend."

Lucy smiled. "Me, too."

"Please, tell me you want to meet again."

"I do." She shifted closer.

Sting followed suit and also reduced the distance between them. "As soon as possible."

Lucy, not known for being patient, almost closed the distance. Almost. So that she could still breathe: "Yes."

His only reaction was kissing her.

The world stopped around them. She could only feel his lips moving gently against hers, caressing her as probingly as a first kiss could be. She replied almost immediately, tilting her head to deepen it at once. His hand somehow cupped her left cheek and caressed her jaw with his thumb. Her tongue darted to lick his lip, and the man pushed his own tongue into her mouth, eager after her initiating the French kiss. Their caresses became urgent in a short time, but it ended way to early when they heard the waiter clear his throat.

"I am terribly sorry, but we're closing now." He said in his broken English.

"Add it to my tab, please." Sting told him in a breathless voice, not even looking at the man. His eyes were glued to his gorgeous date who was now trying to compose herself.

"Very well."

Once he was gone, Lucy groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"Embarrassed of me already?" Sting teased.

"No! The whole situation was embarrassing. He walked on us when we were basically—" She stopped.

"We were sucking our faces off."

"Sting! Must you be so bold." She chastised him but laughed.

"And the lady smiles again." He grinned. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Of course."

When they were saying goodbye, their waiter wore a rather uncomfortable face. They both laughed it off and Sting handed him a handsome tip, to which he perked up and thanked them in French, inviting them again.

The former heir and heiress went for a walk in comfortable silence, smiling at each other. Suddenly, the man stopped and looked at her.

"Say, I never gave you the roses… They're in the car. Would you even like them?" Sting asked, holding her hand.

"You know," Lucy mused. "They were supposed to be for another woman… I would feel a bit strange if I were to receive them."

"That's why I'm asking. Although the second meaning _does _hold the appeal I want to transmit… _be mine_, was it?" He smirked at her and she swatted him on his shoulder playfully.

"Actually, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

She shared it with him and the man had to admit, he loved the concept.

So, the blondes went back to the car, retrieved the roses and went for a stroll. Along the way, Lucy was handing the roses to random people, mostly couples; especially when they stumbled upon an elderly couple. Sting was walking with her, his arm around her, making sure she was happy.

Once there was only one rose left, Lucy held it close to her chest and looked at Sting with those big chocolate eyes. "This one stays with me. I'll hold it dear."

"Why?" He was curious as to why she decided to leave one rose for herself.

"Because it was the reason I met you. Because it means much, but not too much. Because I will remember today forever, no matter what comes."

The man smiled at her softly. "Lucy…"

"Sting." She hugged him. "Let's walk some more and let's head back home. I'm exhausted."

He nodded. "It is quite late. Don't worry, you'll get home safe."

"But you're not gonna drive, are you? You did drink, too." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Sting barked a laugh. "No. Although only because you asked me not to."

"Don't be so irresponsible! You may die!"

The man shook his head. "Okay. I promise. I will not drive when I'm drinking."

"Why did you ever?"

"Well… Never when I was completely drunk." He hesitated. "But no one ever cared. And after being told what to do the whole life, it seemed rebel enough… And no one ever asked me _not _to."

"I am asking you now." She sighed. "It's serious."

Sting did not hesitate anymore. "Okay."

They walked around for a while longer and, true to his word, the man ordered an Uber and took Lucy home safely. He told the Uber driver to wait and got out with the woman. Sting led her to the door of her house and stopped in front of her. She was gazing at him with excitement, and before he could reach out to her, she lifted her hand and brushed his hair back from his face. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

"It was one of the nicest things that ever happened to me, our date." Lucy admitted and smiled. "Thank you."

"So, when do we see each other again?"

"Tomorrow?"

He grinned. "Cheeky."

Sting bowed down and captured her lips. It was short, but telling. That kiss held a promise. When he moved away, she forced herself to stay put and not bring him back to her face. Lucy could still taste him on her tongue, and it made her desperate to learn his taste by heart as soon as possible.

"You can pop in tomorrow, whatever the hour is fine with me." She told him breathlessly.

"I will." His eyes were shining mischievously. "So, till tomorrow… Lucky Lucy."

She pouted a little; no one had called her that in a long time. "See you, Sting Eucliffe."

She watched him return to the cab and wave at her. Then, Lucy sighed and smiled gently. Who would have known?

She supposed that, if _that _was happening when she accepted her friends' requests, she should do it more often from now on.


End file.
